Such a speaker mounting structure is known from, for example, Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication No. 7-9504. In the arrangement disclosed in this Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication No. 7-9504, a mounting panel is provided with an opening into which a speaker frame is fitted, and a pair of mounting holes positioned outside the opening. A speaker can be mounted on and demounted from the mounting panel easily in a single operation by engaging a latching part, which projects radially from one end of the speaker frame, with the first mounting hole of the mounting panel while allowing the speaker frame to be fitted in the opening, and resiliently engaging a latching clip, provided so as to project radially from the other end of the speaker frame, with the second mounting hole of the mounting panel.
It should be noted here that when mounting a speaker having such an arrangement in an inner panel of a door of an automobile, there is a possibility that water that has traveled along a door glass and flowed into the interior of the door might infiltrate the passenger compartment through the opening formed in the inner panel. Consideration has therefore been given to providing an annular seal member between the speaker frame and the inner panel so that the seal member surrounds the opening and stops water from infiltrating the passenger compartment. However, even if the opening of the inner panel is sealed with the annular seal member, since the inner panel mounting hole for the latching part of the speaker frame to engage with is formed outside the seal member, there is still a possibility that water might infiltrate the passenger compartment through the mounting hole.